Kenshin and Sano
by Briar-Hawkwrath
Summary: Kenshin and Sano are in love.This is from the anime series and they had no catagory for it so i just put it as a crossover
1. Default Chapter

**Give me some slack...this is my first Kenshin fanfic...and even though i watched it all..it still confused me;-;But erm....just read it..Im definitly turning it into a yaoi next chapt-_^**  
  
Kenshin sat cross-legged before the japenese table where dinner was being served.Miss Kaoru passed a bowl of rice to him and sat back again, pausing to thwap Sano who was slurping up his rice rudely.Yahiko smirked and covered his mouth as he burped.Miss Kaoru gave him a reaproachful look and neatly picked up her chopsticks and took a delicate bite of noodles.  
  
Sano reached across for another bowl of rice and his hand brushed Kenshin's.Kenshin looked up at Sano and blinked once then went back to his eating.Sano eyed Kenshin from the corner of his eye.  
  
Kenshin set down his now empty rice bowl and stood."Thankyou Miss Kaoru, it was a good meal."  
  
Miss Kaoru smiled at him and thwapped Sano once more with her chopsticks.Sano choked a little and mock glared at her.She smiled innocently and went back to eating.Kenshin smiled once at the family like behavior and folded his hands in his sleeves , then opened the sliding door to walk outside.  
  
Outside it was around 8:00 and the sky was beginning to darken.The leaves of the oaks swayed from the light breeze.Kenshin half turned as Sano walked outside to stand behind him.  
  
"Hello Sano"Kenshin said, half distracted by watching the leaves.  
  
"Kenshin.."Sano sounded reluctant and a little nervous.  
  
Kenshin blinked and turned fully to smile warmly at Sano,"You can tell me anything Sano."  
  
"I know...But, I don't think you will think the same of me after I say this."  
  
Kenshin blinked and his face became slightly serious."What is it Sano?"  
  
Sano shifted his weight from one foot the the other.Then glared off up into the sky.He then put his hands in his pockets and lowered his head to look at the ground, "Nothing Kenshin.Never mind."  
  
Kenshin stared as Sano turned and walked to his dojo.  
  
"Kenshin!"Miss Kaoru cried and ran out to hug him.Kenshin blinked once more and smiled down at her.  
  
Sano watched this silently from the corner of the dojo, then turned, melding into the shadows.  
  
Kenshin saw this from the corner of his eye and his mind became even more confused on what Sano had wanted to talk to him about. *** Sano slid shut the door behind himself and sat on the wooden floor.He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.Staring out at the darkness, a jumbled of thoughts on what he had just seen ran through his head.  
  
Cried his second voice vicously.  
  
He buried his face in his knees and sighed,I dont know how to tell him though..Will he love me back?Or be disgusted and our friendship ruined forever? 


	2. Chapt 2 Kenshin and Sano WARNING YAOI

*BE PREPARED THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI*  
  
Sano rolled and tossed around on his pallet.Finally his sat up, gasping for air. Kenshin stood, half shadowed, in front of him.  
  
"Kenshin..what are you doing here?"Sano blinked.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something earlier.I want to hear it now Sano."  
  
Sano shrugged, blushing, and suceeded in causing his loose shirt that he wore to bed to fall off his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin eyed the bare shoulder as Sano looked up, trying to be a wiseass like he usually was."I just wanted to say...iloveyoukenshin"He said it all in one breath and waited, staring at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stared back at Sano a minute,"You love me?"  
  
Sano nodded,  
  
"Just forget it Kenshin.I know you don't love me back."Sano muttered.  
  
Kenshin walked forward, a gleam in his eyes,"Sano I never said that.."  
  
Sano stood, his eye twitching,"you didn't have to!You just stand there like your stupid or something staring at me!"  
  
Kenshin lowered his head, sweatdrop on the side of his face.How quickly Sano could cover his emotions and replace them.  
  
Kenshin grabbed Sano's arm.Sano started to pull away then stopped abruptly as Kenshin's lips connected with his.  
  
Sano grabbed at Kenshin's loose sleeved.Kenshin stopped to look into Sano's eyes, face serious.  
  
"Sano?Why didn't you tell me?"He questioned.  
  
"I-I didn't think...you would like me back.."  
  
Kenshin smiled gently and pushed Sano back onto the bed.  
  
"K-Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin kissed Sano again, but more deeply.Sano closed his eyes and leaned up and forward into the kiss.Kenshin slipped Sano's loose shirt completely down and hungrily devoured the flesh.  
  
Sano shuddered and rapped his arms around Kenshin's waist.Kenshin nipped at the soft flesh under Sano's chin.He then leaned down to run the tip of his tongue over Sano's nipple.Sano moaned and pulled Kenshin against himself.Grinding against him, Sano tilted his head back and bit his lower lip.Kenshin leaned forward to put his head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Sano hungrily tugged off Kenshin's shirt.Kenshin  
  
**AHEM I'm stopping it there cause i want to see of u ppl like it so far.If you do PLEASE send me a review!Shifty eyes.PUtting scenes like this on the internet makes me nervous so I want to know if its worth it.Do you think its good?Do you have any tips or suggestions about this?Please tell me!^o^** 


End file.
